One Night Stand
by LanaRoseMalfoy0807
Summary: Making a decision is not an easy task. Especially one that could possibly change her life. The guy she lusts after her whole life? Or the best friend she suddenly, and unexpectedly, fell for? She must choose one.


Disclaimer: HP characters aren't mine. JK Rowling owns them.

Note: Instead of a Gryffindor trio, it's a Gryffindor foursome (HP, RW, HG, OFC).

Enjoy!

- - - - -

Andrea Monroe hummed softly to herself as she strode dreamily towards the Gryffindor Tower. It was Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy had just given her the best Christmas gift ever. It left her feeling loose and limber, feeling relaxed and rested. She felt like walking on the clouds. She smiled to herself as she remembered the gift. That boy was superbly... inventive. She could still feel his hot hands and mouth on her.

Andrea suddenly stopped when she found herself in front of the Fat Lady in Pink's portrait. She looked up and smiled sheepishly as the Fat Lady eyed her scrutinizingly. "Where have you been?" She asked. Andrea blushed deep crimson. "Nowhere." She answered, then gave the password. The portrait swung gratefully open.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Andrea stepped inside. She walked purposely towards the Sixth year girls' dorm, intending to sleep peacefully. But she felt someone else's presence in the common room. She abruptly stopped and turned.

Harry Potter was standing before the common room fire, with hands crossed over his chest, glaring deeply at her. "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded. She noted the he was still in his casual, Muggle clothes as she raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you the same thing." She retorted. "I've been looking all over the school for you." "You know, Harry, I can take care of myself. It's not like I put myself into trouble."

Annoyed now, Andrea trudged the way towards the dorm. She heard Harry move after her. "You've put yourself in trouble by snogging Malfoy!" He exclaimed. She stopped. "What?" She asked, turning to him. He looked soberly at her. "I know you've been seeing Malfoy for the past few days."

Andrea couldn't believe her ears. "You knew about me and Draco?" She hissed. Harry nodded slowly. "I have." "Since when?" "Since you've continually disappear without reasons or excuses. I followed you the other night." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I can't believe this! Even my sex life isn't private!" She climbed the last few steps up.

"Why are you doing this, Ann? You know as much as I do that Malfoy spells big trouble." Harry stated. Andrea stood at the landing and faced him. "What or who concerns in my sex life doesn't concern you. It's not your problem, Harry." She pushed the dorm door open. "It bloody well concerns me when you're involved!" He answered as he followed her inside.

Andrea sighed in frustration. "Leave me alone, Harry. Bugger off." She hissed threateningly. "No. I am not leaving until you've explained this to me." Harry said in a hiss. She glanced at him and was stunned to feel the jolt of lust hit her in the belly.

Harry's face was flushed in controlled rage. His hair was in its typical messy style and his lips were pinkish in color. The moonlight streaming through the window illuminated him, giving the boy an ethereal glow. Andrea suddenly found him unbelievably alluring and... damn gorgeous. She wanted to seriously jump him.

Immediately, Andrea looked away. How could she think of her best friend this way? Good God... She ran a hand through her hand, muttering, "leave, Harry. Before I do something regrettable." She turned around and stripped off her jacket.

"Bugger it, Ann! Why won't you admit it?" Harry snapped. Growling, Andrea ripped off her shirt without thinking about it. "Why, Harry? Is there a need for it? You seem pretty damn sure about what's going on." She spat at him, whirling around.

Harry opened his mouth to snap again at her. But words failed him when he saw Andrea. All glorious tan, none-too-small firm breasts, fined abdominals of her. She looked ready to kick his arse and hurt him badly. He'd never found her this... attractive and... hot.

When she realized they were staring at each other, Andrea reddened in embarrassment and realization. "Oh, crap." With that, she snatched her night robe at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry." She muttered softly, turning her back on Harry. She slipped it on and tied the cord tightly.

"Ann..." Harry whispered. Andrea sighed softly. "Harry, please. I need to be alone." She replied, facing him. To her bafflement, he was looking at her with such a strange expression. A whirlpool of emotions swam in his emerald eyes.

Harry stepped closer, laying a hand on her cheek. Warmth spread from his hand to every part of Andrea with increasing speed. "I can't leave you." He muttered. He leaned in and kissed her. Just as suddenly, heat and need sprouted in them.

Andrea grasped his hips as Harry slid a hand behind her neck, pulling her closer. This was unbelievable. She wanted him as much as he does. The feeling was like a tiger being freed deep within themselves. She needed to feel him, flesh against flesh. She needed to touch his skin, to feel his glorious muscles against her hands. By gods, she wanted him in her. She wanted Harry. And he wanted Andrea.

Harry tugged at the cord of her robe and pushed it off her. She was once again revealed and this time, she wasn't planning on putting it back. Andrea ran a possessive hand through his ebony hair, mussing it even further. Her other hand tugged at his shirt and slipped in to feel, to caress. His toned abdomen felt great and amazing under her palm. But, when she felt his hands unbuckling her pants, she had to step back.

With great self-restraint, Andrea pulled back and moved away from him. Harry opened his eyes to look imploringly at her. They were both panting at the account of losing their breaths. "What is it, Ann?" He asked. "We can't do this, Harry." She ran a trembling hand on her face. Her control was starting to slip. "You're with Ginny and I have Draco." She added, both to him and herself.

Andrea looked up. Harry was just standing there with his hair tousled, his jacket slipping and his shirt half-lifted. His lips were still red with their feverish kissing. And she found him so adorable.

"It's all like a... dream." Andrea murmured as they gazed at each other. "Then, we'll keep dreaming." They came at each other, wanting nothing but the feel of the other. Their lips met again, tongue lashing out to caress. She pushed off his jacket, then slid her hands at the nape of his neck. Harry pushed down her pants and she stepped out of it without breaking the kiss.

When air was desperately needed and the worst of the need was over, they pulled back. "Ann..." Harry murmured. "Hmm?" Andrea gazed at him with a hint of smile. He kissed the side of her neck. "You're beautiful." He skimmed his hands down her curves. She couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, Harry." She earned a light laugh from him.

With a hand on the cheek, Andrea brought his head up. He has the most incredible eyes I've ever seen. She thought as she gazed at those green depths. She reached up and removed the circular spectacles Harry had always worn, placing it on the bedside table. It left dent marks on the bridge of his nose. Must have been made while they were kissing. She ran a fingertip on them before standing on her toes and kissing the tip of his nose. "Tonight, Harry, you're mine."

Andrea pulled off his shirt and revealed an amazingly toned torso. He wasn't bulging but muscular enough to define those muscles. She ran a hand possessively over them before claiming one of his hardened nipples. She heard him let out a moan, his hand coming up to tangle with her hair. She flicked her tongue over it as she played the other with her thumb. He arched up in response, moaning and trembling.

Thinking that was enough for torture, Andrea made her way up his chest, to his shoulder, to his neck and finally, to his ear. She nipped at it lightly, asking, "where are Hermione and Ron?" Harry swallowed back a groan and answered in a strangled voice, "in the boys' dorm. Won't be back by gods know when." "Good. We don't have to worry about them."

Andrea trailed hot nips and bites on his jaw until she reached his mouth. She possessed it with her own and kissed him hard and rough. She hissed lustily when Harry bit at her lower lip. His hand traveled to her back, reaching for the clasp of her bra. Unhooking it, he slid the straps down her arms until he got it removed. Throwing it over her shoulder, he skimmed and stroked the bare, smooth skin on her back. She moaned in his mouth as his fingertips left waves of shock and lust in her.

With a lick on his lower lip, Andrea pulled away. She smiled suggestively at Harry before sitting down at the edge of the bed, pulling him in front of her. She unbuckled and unzipped his pants. "Boxers or briefs, Harry?" She asked, smiling innocently at him. He smirked. "Why don't you see for yourself?" She tugged down at his pants with a laugh. Boxers. Green boxers. She thought amusingly. "Now, you know." He hissed with a chuckle.

Andrea trailed a fingertip on the top of his boxers then followed it with the tip of her tongue. Harry's smile disappeared and was replaced by the surprised look of heat and lust. He gripped at her hair and purred, "gods, you're such a tease, Ann." She answered by tickling his inner thighs.

With a snarl, Harry yanked her up and smashed his lips on hers. Andrea felt his hand creep down to her underwear, into it. He slipped a finger in her and she came immediately, softly. She moaned quietly as the excitement flowed languidly inside her. When he turned his attention to her neck, she pulled them back on the bed with him on top, toeing off their shoes. She relinquished the tongues of fire he was giving her. It licked every single nerve in her body, sensitizing her to a high scale. "Gods, Harry." She purred when he bit and sucked her throat.

"Take me, Harry. Take me now." Andrea hissed, pulling him up to claim his lips. Harry grunted in reply and moved to slip off the last of their clothing. Finally naked, he took both her wrists and trapped them above her head. She struggled against his restraint but he bit down on her lower lip. "Don't struggle. It's my turn now." He whispered. She glanced at him and, understanding, swallowed back the protest. He needed this. He needed to control.

With eyes trained on her, Harry slipped inside her. Andrea's eyes went opaque and fluttered, ready to close. But he squeezed her wrists. "No. Don't. Don't close your eyes. Watch me while I take you." He stated, nipping hard on her ear. She forced her eyes open and gazed at him.

Harry moved inside her, slow and sure. He wanted to prolong this moment, the moment he was united with Andrea. Because he knew, there might not be any future for their relationship. He let go of her hands and they immediately tangled into his hair. "Harry..." she moaned softly, feeling heat encompass the both of them. He lowered himself and claimed one of her breasts. She arched up as soon as his slippery, wet muscle touched her sensitive point. She held his head there, not wanting to stop the feeling of being take, of being possessed. Don't let me go, Harry... Don't let me go... She thought, cradling his head to her chest.

Harry could feel her heart under him, beating along with his own. He felt unified with Andrea, something he has never felt or even, never will be again. He wanted this to last, to never end because when it does, he knew it would be lost in both of their memories. He wanted it to hold much longer. For both their sakes.

Andrea felt it. The gathering of sensations in her lower belly. It was growing and growing. Harry's movement only added to it. "Harry, - " She hissed in a strangled voice. He sat up without breaking his possession. Their eyes met and she knew he was also nearing it. She gripped his hair tightly and brought him down. She locked lips with him. It was building inside her and any moment now, she'll let go. But she needed to do it with him.

Harry broke the kiss long enough to hiss in her ear. "Scream my name, Ann." He was already moving faster, penetrating her with such speed. "Scream my name." He hissed again. He shoved in and out of her, he couldn't stop himself. "Scream it, Ann. Scream it!" Andrea swallowed once before opening her mouth to do so. He covered her mouth, swallowing her scream as she came violently.

With one final push, Harry emptied himself in her. And somewhere in the castle, a clock struck midnight.

It was Christmas day.

Andrea woke up in the darkness. She could still see moonlight shining from the window. She seemed to have forgotten to pull back the draperies. What the bloody hell has happened? She thought, noticing clothes strewn everywhere. She sat up.

Someone moved beside her and Andrea froze. "Ann?" The husky, male voice came from behind. She peered around to see Harry propping himself on his elbows. "What's the matter?" He asked sleepily. Then, everything came back. Andrea arriving at the Gryffindor Tower... She and Harry fighting over her attachment to Malfoy... She seeing Harry in a way she'd never seen before... Then... Oh my gods. They did it. As she looked at him steadily, only one thought kept on running in her mind. What have we done?

"Ann?' Harry called again. Andrea seemed to be studying him. He pushed himself to a sitting position, she following his move. He raked a hand through her soft mane of hair. "What is it?" He asked softly. She sighed heavily, looking away. "What did we just do, Harry?" The quiet way of her asking pained him to hear it. He gathered her in his arms and she gratefully snuggled in it. "I can't exactly say what just happened to us. But I know we shared a very intimate moment." He answered in a whisper. She only nodded against his chest.

"Should we tell Ron and 'Mione?" Andrea asked, glancing up at him. Harry shook his head. "I believe it's not something they would find acceptable." "What about Ginny? Are you going to tell her?" She inquired. Again, he shook his head. "I'm in no obligation to tell her. We're in... a cool-off moment right now." He looked down at her. "What about you? Are you going to tell Malfoy?" It was her turn to shake her head. "We're intimate sexually but we keep it impersonal as possible. We both know it's not going to last." He stroked her hair softly and realized how much he loved the silkiness of it on his skin. "So, basically, this is our own memory. No one will know about it." He stated. She nodded in agreement.

Pulling away enough, Harry cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "Why don't we make this night longer for the both of us?" He asked, his breath tickling her lips. Her only response was to lean in and deepen the kiss.

Morning came as expected, no matter how much they didn't want it. They slept in for a few hours, taking the chance for it was Christmas. And they didn't want it to end yet for once they do, this will become just a distant memory.

When they got up, it was because they had no choice. If they stayed in too long, Ron or Hermione might wonder and check in the dorms. They didn't want this experience to become unpleasant and ruin it. They shared a shower, wanting every chance of having contact with the other. They dressed quietly with her in jeans, shirt and jacket and him in khaki pants, shirt and sweatshirt.

Now, the only things left for them to do were for Harry to wear his glasses and for them to go down. Andrea handed him his specs, commenting, "you should try wearing contact lenses, Harry. So that your eyes won't be hidden behind those glasses." He wore them and smiled. "I'd rather not trade it. Besides, these glasses have become my trademark." They laughed at it for a moment but stopped eventually for both weren't in the mood and were feeling sadness.

"I guess we better go down. Ron and Hermione might look for us." Harry stated. Andrea meekly nodded. "Hey, don't be like that." He pulled her in and she burrowed in his embrace. "Everything will be alright, Ann. Trust me." She nodded again.

Andrea looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Harry. For everything." Harry smiled and kissed her, long and tender.

When they broke apart, the pain and sadness were more evident. "Come on. We better go down." Harry quietly stated. Andrea nodded once. They stepped out of the dorm and pushed the experience in the back of their minds.

"We were up late, waiting for you, mate." Ron declared, shoving food in his mouth. "Ron, slow down. Where were you, anyway?" Hermione asked Harry. Andrea felt the back of her neck heating up. She couldn't bear to look at any of them even if Harry was just sitting next to her. "Oh… Um… I was… I was out last night. Didn't get back in the Tower until the middle of the night." Harry stammered. "Really? We didn't hear you come in." Hermione slapped the back of Ron, who started choking. "I… I stayed in the common room. I couldn't disturb you." Harry quickly answered. Ron snorted. "You wouldn't disturb us. We were studying the whole night." He retorted. Hermione sent him a sidelong glare.

"So, you were in the common room the whole night. That's all you did?" Hermione asked, studying Harry. The latter gulped. Andrea felt rather than saw the subtle glance he shot at her. "Yeah. I was in the common room." He answered in a weak voice. "But we didn't see you there a while ago." Ron commented, stopping halfway in devouring the bacon bits on his plate. Andrea gazed at anything in the Great Hall but at any of her friends. She wondered how Harry was going to answer. "I… Um… I was… I went to the bathroom then straight into the dorm. You must have went down while I was in there." Harry stuttered. Andrea let out an inward sigh of relief. Good thinking. She thought.

The shriek that came after snapped Andrea out of her thoughts and earned several attentions. "Oh my gods, Ann! Is that a love mark on your neck?" Hermione demanded. Oh crap! Andrea thought as her hands flew up to her throat. Her face reddened immediately, worsening the situation. "What mark?" She snapped. Eyes were watching her and she felt Harry's knee nudge her under the table. "That mark." Ron pointed at her neck. Andrea gulped nervously.

"You were with someone last night, weren't you, Andrea?" Ginny teased. Andrea flushed even deeper. "So what if I was?" She spat. Whistles and wolf-calls sounded, causing Harry's hand to grip her knee under the table. "Shut up, will you? It's none of your bloody business who I slept with." She retorted loudly. She slid her hand under the table to grasp his hand, linking them.

But amongst the teasing and laughing, an intense feeling overcame her. Andrea looked up and steely gray eyes met hers.

Crap, crap, crap. Andrea blew hot air in her cupped hands. Why the hell did I forget my gloves and another jacket? Gods… Idiot, idiot, idiot. She stood before the lake, shivering in the cold. The wind blew freezing air on her, stinging and leaving her cheeks pink from it. Bad idea. Bad idea to go out without extra protection. She inwardly chastised herself. She blew hot air in her hands again, to no avail. Crap. Double crap. She stuck them in her pockets.

A twig snapped behind her and Andrea whirled around. Draco was standing behind her, in trademark black clothes. "Love scaring people to death, Malfoy?" She hissed before turning back to gaze at the lake.

"Freezing yourself to death, Monroe? That's hardly you." Draco retorted, stepping up beside her. Andrea smirked. "Like you'd care, Malfoy." She answered. Her fingers were turning ice sausages in her pockets. It was no good. Damn it. She thought, trying to fist her hands.

Suddenly, Draco yanked her hands out of her pockets. Andrea yelped as the wind stung her hands. "Hey! What did you do that for?" She tried to tug them out of his grip but he held on tighter. "Hey! Let go!" She demanded. "Stop struggling, Andrea!" He demanded so loudly that she followed him.

Draco brought her hands close to his face and Andrea could almost feel his warm breath. "Your fingers are half-frozen." He said. "I know that!" She snapped. He eyed her coolly as he pulled out a pair of black gloves. "Wear these." He said, holding them out. She peered at them incredulously. "Why would I? They're yours." She retorted. He cursed so vehemently that it had her eyebrows winging up. "Do I have to do everything for you?" He yanked her hands and fitted the gloves himself. She watched him as he did so. He looked so irritated at her being out here in the cold. It was sort of… touching.

"There. Now your hands are bundled." Draco declared. Andrea glanced down at her hands, now starting to warm up. The gloves were a perfect fit. "What are you doing with gloves in your pocket?" She asked, glancing back at him. He shrugged. "You never know when I might need it." She started to smirk but a violent shiver overcame her. She fell against him, shuddering.

Draco instantly wrapped his arms around her. Her iciness was immediately felt. "Bloody buggering hell, Monroe. You're cold as ice." He commented. She smiled weakly. "Now that, I truly know." She answered before shivers took over her again. "Come on." He heaved her up in his arms and hurried toward the castle.

"You are such an idiot." Draco declared. Andrea growled throatily. "You know, the least you could do is be nice to me." She retorted, pulling the blanket tighter around her. The fire was starting to soak warmth into her body. Such a blessing.

Draco sat beside her. "You're still an idiot even if I treat you nicely." Andrea moved further away. "You're annoying me. Go away." She hissed. He grinned widely at her. "Annoying you is my most favorite hobby." "Go away, Malfoy. I mean it. I haven't used my fist for a while now and it'll be a great pleasure to use it on your face." She snarled.

Draco laughed and it was the most amazing thing she ever heard. It didn't have the taunting edge but was full of mirth in it. It caused her to stare at him. When he stopped, Andrea was a bit stunned. "What? It's the first time you heard someone laugh?" He asked. "No. But it's the first time I heard you laugh that heartily." She answered simply. He snorted. "I laugh, too, you know." She shrugged, then turned back to gaze at the fire.

The Room of Requirement was suddenly filled with silence. Andrea gave the room a once-over. A bed with sheets, a closet full of warm clothes, a sofa, bookshelves and a fireplace. What the hell was Malfoy thinking about? She turned to Draco, who was gazing at the fire. His chin was resting on his raised knees, with him staring dreamily at the fire. She wanted to… Oh crap. She dug her nails in her palm at feeling the need to touch him.

Instead, Andrea swallowed once and cleared her throat. "I have a question." She whispered. "Hmm?" Draco turned soft, sparkling eyes at her. "Why is the room designed as this?" She inquired, tilting her head on the side. He shrugged. "I was thinking of bringing you to the Slytherin dungeons. But knowing that my dormmates might kill you on the spot, I thought of bringing you here. I really have no idea why the room went like this." "Oh… Alright." She turned back to the fire.

"I have a question of my own." Draco softly piped up. "What?" Andrea didn't look at him, gazing steadily at the fire. "Who made that love mark on your neck?" Her heart skipped a beat at the question. She gulped nervously. "Wha – " "Don't play with me, Monroe." He simply said, turning icy eyes on her. She glanced even farther from him. "I don't have to answer that. We are not that close enough." She replied in a monotone. She pushed herself up to her feet, preparing to leave.

"Andrea." The mentioned stopped in her tracks. "You know I don't leave marks on you." Draco added, standing up. "Yes, I know that for a damn fact." She spat, dumping the blanket on the bed. She whirled around and flatly said, "you have others, I have mine. Satisfied?" He grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "What do you get out of cheating on me?" He snapped. "Maybe you should ask the same thing to yourself." She hissed and tugged her arm out of his grasp, walking out.

The portrait door creaked open and Andrea stepped in. She just wished Harry wasn't waiting for her. She trudged lightly on the common room, hoping to God no one was there.

When no one spoke up, Andrea let out a sigh of relief. The fire was crackling merrily but no one was there to appreciate it. She headed for the single chair before the fireplace and sat to enjoy the warmth. She pulled her legs under her and stared at the fire.

It wasn't supposed to be personal. He wasn't supposed to care. Andrea heavily sighed, resting her head against the cushioned back of the chair. He wasn't supposed to care that I slept with other guys… not as if I do it besides with Harry… But still… It's not a hidden fact that Draco sleeps around. Merlin… Annoying, conceited son of a… Crap. He really infuriates me. She was about to rake an agitated hand through her hair when she realized she was still wearing Draco's gloves. With a snarl, she ripped them off and threw them on the low coffee table. He wasn't supposed to care that I was freezing myself in the cold! She thought angrily.

Andrea stored up and moved to the couch. She grabbed a throw pillow and punched it with all her might. Aargh! She threw it on the floor and kicked it farther. Stupid, arrogant git. She thought, lying down on the couch. She curled into a ball, tucking her knees near her chest. It wasn't supposed to be personal. Everything was working out the way they were. He just had to ruin it. She closed her eyes and unexpectedly fell into a troubled slumber.

Moments later, Andrea was disturbed by a pair of arms lifting her. She grunted in annoyance. She felt the figure walking and moving. Malfoy… She thought. Half-awake, half-irritated, she murmured in a slurred voice, "put me down… I don't need to be carried, Malfoy…" She felt the figure stiffen but she ignored it. She curled against the figure's chest and smelled something husky and strong.

Andrea heard a door open, then footsteps resounded on a wooden floor. Heavy draperies moved and she was laid gently on what seemed to be a bed. When the figure started to move away, she clutched blindly at its clothes. "Don't leave…" She felt the figure pause momentarily before sliding in next to her.

Grateful, Andrea snuggled in and felt safe. "All right. I won't leave." The figure murmured softly. She smiled, feeling sleep taking over her again. Harry…

Andrea slid into reality as easily as she did in slumber. She was beginning to become aware of everything around her. The soft bed sheets under her, the darkness encompassing her although she knew it was morning, the comfortable pillow under her head, the legs tangled with her own, the arms around her, the hard and lean body against hers... What the hell?

Blurry and heavy of sleep, Andrea inched her eyes open. She saw only what seemed to be a navy blue shirt against her face. Smothered a bit, she pulled back. And was slightly baffled and greatly unnerved to find that it was Harry. Good Lord! What the hell happened? She gazed down. Clothes. Clothes are still on. Merlin's beard… She sighed in relief. That was a scare.

Andrea focused her attention back on him and watched him sleep. Harry looked so vulnerable without his glasses. She thought. She traced a fingertip on his cheek. So soft, so young. How could I have corrupted something so… pure? Am I that… evil? She reached for his hand that lay limp on his side. Calluses… No surprise. Must be from training and… other stuff. She skimmed her thumb over the back of his hand. But here, it's smooth. What a contrast.

Andrea laid back her head on his shoulder, linking their fingers together. What am I doing? I shouldn't enjoy this. I shouldn't be finding comfort in his arms. We had a one-night stand, for Merlin's sake. It was supposed to end there. She sighed heavily.

With a bit of reluctance, Andrea slowly and cautiously got up. She gave his hand a subtle squeeze before letting go. She pushed herself off the bed. Thank Merlin no one was here. She thought, noticing the once-again empty room. She grabbed clothes from her trunk and headed straight for the lavatory.

Oh geez. I slept in these clothes? Andrea thought in annoyance. She stripped off her clothes one by one on the way to one of the stalls. She left her new clothes somewhere reachable and stepped inside the stall, locking it securely.

When water sprayed out of the showerhead, Andrea stuck her head under it. She blissfully sighed when the water warmed her all over. She needed this. A few precious minutes where she isn't thinking, isn't worrying. A time for herself. She raked her hand through her wet mane of hair as water wetted her body. She turned her face toward the spray and momentarily relaxed under the beating of it. With that, she took a long, luxurious, appreciated shower.

After a while, bathed and fully dressed, Andrea stepped back in the dorm. It timed with Harry waking and sitting up. He looked absolutely adorable with his hair tousled and him rubbing his eyes. Sleep still had blurred his green eyes. She smiled softly, approaching. "Good morning, sleepy head." She greeted, standing beside his part of the bed. He looked up at her with an eye scrunched close. "Ann? Is that you?"

Andrea chuckled, shaking a head of wet hair. She sat beside him. 'Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be?" She replied. Harry shrugged. "Might be someone else, for all I know." She shook her head again. "No. There's no one else here. Just you and me." He smiled coyly. "That's good, then."

Harry surprised her by closing the distance and kissing her. After a moment of astonishment, Andrea smiled against his tender lips. He was unconsciously sending her mild but intimate heat that made her crave for him. She reached up to tangle her hand in his hair as he cupped her face with his own. They battled playfully with their tongues, him leaning back on the bed. They ended up with him laid back on the bed and her on top of him, her legs beside both sides of his waist.

Andrea took out her hand from his mane and clasped it on his wrist. She pulled both above his head, trapping with a hand. She kissed down his throat, then hissed in his ear, "my turn." Her hand stroked and touched its way down his lithe body, making him writhe and shiver with anticipation. "Ann," Harry moaned, "you're torturing me." She answered with a hard nip on his bared shoulder. Her hand slid up into his shirt and felt that warm flesh. She scratched up lightly until she felt his sensitized point. Brushing her thumb over it, she heard him emit a guttural groan.

To both dismay and surprise, someone screamed loudly in high pitch. Responding to instinct as much as to astonishment, Andrea rolled off Harry and proceeded to fall from the bed. She softly shrieked and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Wincing, she sat up slowly in time to see Hermione glaring at her and Harry. "We can explain." Harry lamely stated. "You'd better!" Ron piped up, standing by the opened door.

"What do you mean you're not with Ginny?" Ron demanded, abruptly standing from his place in the common room. "It means they are not in a relationship right now." Andrea dryly answered for Harry. "What? Since when did this happen?" Hermione explained. "A few weeks ago." Harry replied softly. "And you didn't tell us?" Ron asked. "Do you think it's something you'd accept open-heartedly. Just look at how you're reacting right now!" Andrea exclaimed, standing up from her position on the windowsill. When Ron mouthed wordlessly, she settled back down with a glare.

"So you're using Andrea as a manhole cover." Hermione stated quietly. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "No! I don't – " "I resent that." Andrea hissed so icily, every single eye, even those not included in the conversation, turned to her. "I resent that." She repeated, pushing herself up to her feet. "I don't let myself be used carelessly, Hermione." She strode and stopped behind the couch Harry was sitting on. "Don't you dare accuse either Harry or me of something you can't prove." She added, laying a hand on his shoulder.

When Harry linked his fingers with Andrea's, Hermione seemed to have blown her top. She stood abruptly on her feet, yelling, "I can't believe this!" She started pacing the length of the hearth.

"Hermione, – " Ron called.

"This is unbelievable!"

"I can ex – "

"Of all the things to happen!"

"Wait – "

"Of all the horrible things to do!"

"Listen to – "

"And you call yourself a friend!"

"Don't think – "

"And you had to pull a close friend along!"

"Please 'Mione, – "

"You despicable git!"

"Hold just – "

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Herm – "

"Don't ever try talking to me!"

Andrea hissed in annoyance. This is getting way tedious. She thought, hearing Hermione's tirade and Harry's cut-off answers. Feeling a start of a headache, she stood up, strode towards the ranting girl, held her shoulders and pushed her down on a chair. The abruptness of Andrea's actions had Hermione quieting down.

"Now, you listen and listen good." Andrea started, staring Hermione down. "Harry and Ginny are not in a serious relationship right now. Why don't you start by understanding that? And maybe, when you do, you'll realize that Ginny is not the only girl who can be with Harry. And maybe, just maybe, you'll also realize that you're not the only girl who can be with her best friend. Don't be selfish, Hermione. No everything will always go your way." She looked at Ron, who blanched a bit at the cold look in her eyes. "Why don't you try keeping you and your girlfriend in line? The world doesn't just revolve around the both of you." She snapped.

With that, Andrea turned on her heels and headed back for the dorm, ignoring the whispers and the stares. Harry got up on his feet but she curtly shook her head. She needed to be alone.

Heavily sighing, Andrea pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She was in the Room of Requirement again. For sure, whispers and rumors are flying throughout the school already. She thought grimly. She tugged at the loose threads on the carpet of the hearth. Flames were merrily crackling in the fireplace but she had never felt so cold, inside and out.

Maybe Ron and Hermione were right. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Maybe a relationship between Harry and I is a major bloody disaster. Maybe I could have just let it as one-night stand. Maybe… Just maybe… I could have prevented this. Andrea wearily wondered. She groaned inwardly and rested her forehead on her arms, which were resting on her kneecaps. Merlin's beard… why am I so freaking stupid? I got myself into one hell of a mess. How am I going to resolve this? Argh… Bloody buggering git from hell and back… She ran an agitated hand through her mane of hair.

Without warning, the door suddenly opened. Andrea snapped toward it so fast, it caused a cramping pain in her neck. She cursed so vehemently, rubbing the nape of her throat. Goodness… She thought.

Boots trudged lightly into the room and Draco came into view. "You missed lunch" was his way of greeting. Andrea's eyes narrowed instinctively as she got to her feet. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked menacingly. "Just came to feed you." He gestured at something outside.

Seconds later, a pair of house-elves entered with food trays in their helpful hands. Andrea's jaw dropped slightly as they placed it on a beautiful table-and-chairs set near the huge window. What the? Her stomach immediately grumbled when she caught a whiff of delectable food. No way… She thought as Draco stepped up beside her.

"Thank you. You may go now." Draco stated. The house-elves gave a curt but respectful bow before popping out. Andrea pushed away as soon as they were gone. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" She hissed, stepping far, far away from him. He lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "I told you. You missed lunch. I'm just making sure you eat." She snorted in disbelief. "You don't give a damn, Malfoy. That's who you are." She grabbed her coat from the bed and headed for the opened door.

To her great surprise, the door slammed shut and locked itself. Andrea's eyes narrowed as she jiggled the doorknob. Reaching behind, she found her wand gone from her pants pocket. "Looking for this?" She turned around and saw it in Draco's hand. She glared up and met a gaze as steely as hers.

Draco strode slowly towards her, never taking his eyes off. "Did you think you could walk out on me again?" He asked, stopping in front of her. Andrea had to adjust to the lining of her sight to glare at him. "Malfoys don't let people walk out, Monroe." He stepped closer and their bodies bumped at each other, "we do the walking out.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Andrea said in a low, dangerous tone. Draco slipped both his and her wands in his pocket. "No." "Give my wand back, Malfoy." She hissed. "Or what, Monroe? What are you going to do about it?" He challenged. Her face contorted in anger and she pulled back her fist.

Draco caught it a second before it hit his solar plexus. He smirked. "Not fast enough." With lightning speed, he caught her other hand, pushed her against the door and pinned them above her head. "I'm much faster," he hissed in her ear. Andrea snarled, struggling against his grip. "Let go!" She shouted.

Draco laughed in a kind of cheerful malice. "Stop fighting, Monroe. You know I'm not going to let go." He jeered lightly. Andrea jerked with one last futile writhing. "You're such a sadistic, arrogant, bondage-freak git." She announced in anger. "You forgot intelligent and irresistible." He slid a hand down her side, making her a little uncomfortable and a lot aroused. Bloody crap… She thought as he leaned against her. Something was sizzling in her lower belly and she knew it wasn't in hunger.

Gripping her hip lightly, Draco caresses the exposed skin of her stomach. It sent Andrea's heart fluttering in her chest. But, thankfully, she managed to maintain her frown. "What the bloody hell do you want with me? Can't you just leave me alone?" She spat. He laid his lips on her jumping pulse before answering, "I want you under me." Gods… She thought as a shiver of excitement and lust ran through her. But she didn't want to give in.

"You're an annoying, daft sod." Andrea hissed, moving her neck as far away from him as she bodily can. "That's a given." Draco answered with a smug smile. She glowered at him. With a cagey wink, he bent down and claimed her lips. She immediately snarled as his mouth laid on hers. She struggled against his hold as he seduced her with the most heated kiss he could imagine. And if it was coming from Draco Malfoy, it's definitely blazing. He nipped at her lower lip; she yelped in surprise.

Moments later, Andrea was still struggling. But, this time, she was struggling for she wanted to get her hands on him. Her fingers were itching to touch him, to feel his pale and unbelievably smooth skin under her own. When Draco bit down to her throat and she angled her head for a fuller access, her wrists came free. Her hands immediately went to grope on his arse. He let out a breathless chuckle and hissed in her ear, "aggressive now, are we?"

Draco undid her pants; it pooled around her ankles. Andrea fumbled with his as he slipped his hand in. She arched up instinctively when he cupped her. Amazingly, she was able to unbuckle his trousers and it fell on the floor. "Halfway done." He said breathlessly. He jammed a finger inside her and she came instantly. "Draco…" she moaned, clutching at his shirt for anchorage.

With obvious triumph, Draco pulled out slickened fingers. Andrea watched him with lust-blurred eyes, still panting. He held her close with an arm around her slim waist and smirking, he took his fingers in his mouth. Heat liked her loins greedily as she saw his pink, wet tongue dart out to taste her. She swallowed back the guttural groan that was rising in her throat. His eyes never left her as he licked his wonderful tasting fingers. She gulped back again and whispered, "you're torturing me." He pulled out his fingers with a smile. "Then, let's torture you some more."

Draco suddenly ripped off her underwear, tossing it somewhere behind him. It was only after a moment of shock did she moved to slip off his own. "Timid, too timid." He hissed. She snarled in annoyance. Gripping the collar of his polo shirt, she popped all the buttons with one mighty tug. "Happy?" "Definitely." He grasped the back of her thighs and she clasped her legs around his waist. He braced her against the door.

"Do it." Andrea snapped. She gripped at his hair tight enough to hurt. "Do it, Malfoy!" With his own snarl, Draco shoved right in her. She came violently, swiftly, her nails digging in his shoulders deeply. He hissed inwardly as they bit down enough to cause burning pain. "Merlin," He clutched her hips tighter, pushing her more against the door, "you'll pay for that." She smirked carelessly albeit weakly.

Draco started, moving to create then destroy her. Again and again and again. He rammed in, then out of her as Andrea moved to match his thrusts. He gripped her hips tightly, creating grooves in them. She hissed audibly. "Malfoy… Draco…" He grunted in reply, shoving her back against the door. She screamed as the intricate design jabbed agonizingly on her spine. He cut her off with his mouth and swallowed her shout. Without an outlet for the discomfort, she reached up and grabbed hold a chunk of his blonde locks. He ground his hips against hers as he drove deeply in her, taking her, ravaging her.

Their paces never faltered. Not once. Draco drove deeply and possessively inside her with his lust and desire controlling him. He broke the kiss to lick and bite down the column of smooth skin. She arched up against his silky lips, unconsciously relieving herself also of the ache on her back.

Draco pushed in and out of her continually, vigorously. He did it, groaning and moaning against her skin. Andrea let herself be taken, over and over. Until they both felt it. That heated sensation boiling at the pit of their stomachs, uncoiling like a dangerous, lethal snake. Her hands began moving on their own, running them down his back covetously and raking her nails enough to redden the pale skin. He rammed without wavering even as he whimpered softly.

Then, the intense feeling grew unbearable. It spread to the tips of their fingers, their toes, to the tops of their heads till they were both captured by frenzied passion. Their tempo increased with her bobbing up and down on him at an incredible speed. It was building. They were crying out, moaning, yelping uncontrollably. Her hands stopped at his shoulders and clutched on. Their faces scrunched up in heavy desire as they lost their control over one another.

Draco moved relentlessly with Andrea grasping on for safety. They couldn't stop it anymore. It was boiling painfully in them. Until it was ready to explode. And before that moment, the moment where they were united as one, silver orbs and brown eyes met with an understanding. Let go.

And they both did.

Andrea stumbled out of the shower, her legs giving away. She fell against the counter of the sink. Panting heavily, she tried to catch her breath. Bloody… Hell… She thought.

When Draco stepped out of the shower, wearing only a smug smile. Andrea pointed a threatening finger at him. "Don't dare come near me. You've had your second round already." She warned. He laughed indulgently. "Don't worry about it. I don't plan to have a third."

Draco snatched a couple of fluffy towels hanging from a bar. He stepped up in front of her and patted the sink counter. Keeping a wary eye on him, Andrea sat on it and was almost eye-to-eye with him. He smiled and offered her on of the white cloths. She eyed it incredulously before taking it eventually.

Draco started patting her dry around the waist and down. Andrea stared at the blonde crown of his head momentarily. Why are you doing this? Nothing between us was supposed to be this… intimate. You said it yourself that this was nothing personal. Now, you're… Her thought trailed off when a drop of water fell from his hair to her thigh. "Sorry." He said, wiping it away.

With a confused sigh, Andrea reached up with a towel and rubbed his wet man of hair dry. Draco exhaled softly, contentedly when she ran a hand affectionately through still-damp locks. Then she started running the towel all over him to dry him also.

Finally dried up, they glanced at each other. Draco grinned and pushed a wayward lock behind her ear. "Now, will you eat?" He asked. Hesitating momentarily, Andrea nodded.

They stepped back to the bedroom and found clothes folded neatly on top of the bed. "That's just too convenient." Draco murmured as they took the clothes to dress. "House-elves." Andrea simply added. He snorted but said nothing. Silence slid through while they dressed up.

Andrea only broke it when they had settled down to eat and curiosity got the better of her. "Malfoy," Draco looked up from his plate of food, "who sent you?" She asked. He cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy. You know what I'm talking about." She hissed. She turned to her food, slicing a piece of what seemed to be beef. "And besides, as I recall, Malfoys don't take care of others. They are the ones being taken care of." She was met with silence as she took the food in her mouth.

Andrea glanced up, chewing the piece thoughtfully. "Malfoy," she started. "If you don't answer me, I'm – " "Potter." He cut off. Her heart flipped in her chest. "What?" She exclaimed. He took a deep breath. "It was Potter who sent me to look for you." He met her widened eyes steadily. "He wanted me to find you."

When she was able to swallow the lump forming in her throat, Andrea asked, "Harry asked you to look for me?" Draco snorted in disbelief. "He threatened me, actually." He ate a bit of bacon. "Seemed to have said that he will gut me if I don't find and feed you. With his bare hands." Despite her uneasiness, she laughed softly. "You are Draco Malfoy, after all. His nemesis and his best friend's lover."

Andrea saw Draco jerk as she felt herself stiffen. Where the hell did that come from? She thought, mentally kicking herself. She quickly averted her eyes when she felt his eyes boring too much on her. Idiot. Damn tongue is too loose. She pushed a piece of meat in her mouth, a sorry excuse to keep it occupied. I'm never going to hear the end of this. To think, I called Malfoy my lover! When he's not solely mine… She thought in disbelief as Draco remained speechless across her, eating silently.

It seems the only thing to do was to finish their food. So they did. They consumed the complex dish in front of them as elegantly as they could, even as tension drifted between them. Andrea couldn't focus on eating even as her hands had a mind of their own, slicing pieces of meat automatically into smaller ones. She only noticed the silence hanging heavily and waited for a sign from the boy across her.

But Draco never said anything. He ate so quietly, so sophisticatedly, it was slowly grating Andrea's frazzled nerves. She mentally gritted her teeth as her hands clutched the silverware tightly, her knuckles turning white. I can't take this! He's acting like nothing has happened. Merlin… that ungrateful sod. With that thought, she continuously shoved bits of food in her mouth. She chewed them so forcefully, her teeth were starting to ache. Gods… I'm such a half-wit.

Finally, with the last slice gone, Andrea placed down the silverware as gracefully as possible, albeit the slight trembling of her hands. She pushed back the chair and stood in one flowing motion. Keeping her eyes anywhere but at him, she muttered her appreciation of his hospitality. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest as she crossed the distance to the door.

"Andrea." The soft murmur of her name had her stopping with a hand on the doorknob. She heard him stand and walk towards her. A hand gripped her lightly on the arm. "Andrea." Draco whispered again tenderly, lovingly as he pulled her back against him. Arms came around her waist and her shoulders and she melted at the comfort of his embrace.

"Do me a favor, Andrea…" Draco whispered in her ear. Andrea felt him lay his lips chastely at the back of her neck. A shiver of both happiness and lust skittered down her back. His hug felt possessive around her and somehow, it steadied her anxiety. "What is it, Draco?" She asked quietly. His thumb stroked her side gently before he answered.

"Be mine, Andrea. Mine alone." Her heart tripped lightly in her chest. "What?" Andrea hissed without the menacing tone. "Be mine. Exclusively. Solely." Draco responded, burying his face in her hair. To both's surprises and amusements, she started chuckling. It seems she was chuckling with the relief overcoming.

"I could live with that." Andrea slid her hands on his arms before twining them with his own. "But in one condition." She added, glancing over her shoulder. Draco looked expectantly back at her. She smiled. "You're mine. Alone. Exclusively. Solely." She murmured. His silvery eyes twinkled merrily with comprehension as he answered, "that's a promise I'll definitely keep."

Standing a few inches away from the stone balustrade of the Astronomy Tower, Andrea crossed her arms over her chest thoughtfully. The wind blew companionably, caressing her face and hair with icy fingers. Snow still covered the Hogwarts grounds, enhancing the hidden beauty of the place. Even Hagrid's hut looked like a picture-perfect Christmas card. She smiled faintly at the thought of the school's gatekeeper.

A particular nasty air bit down on her skin and Andrea shivered in response. "I hope you remembered to wear your gloves this time." She whirled around to find Harry standing in the doorway, bundled heavily in winter clothes. She grinned and held up her hands. "Yeah, I did." She said, wiggling gloved fingers. He chuckled lightly.

Stepping out, Harry closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here, anyway? You're lucky no one's here, snogging senselessly. You're getting pinker by the minute, you know." He stood beside her. Andrea shrugged sheepishly, shoving her hands in denim pockets. "I just wanted to be alone for a moment. And besides, you'd be idiots if you plan on shagging at this kind of weather. You'll be frozen to death before you could finish the deed." He let out a chuckling sort of snort. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Falling silent, they gazed out at the school grounds as the wind howled around them. Andrea felt rather than saw Harry shifting his weight alternately between his toes and the balls of his feet, rocking silently. She sighed contentedly as they shared a peaceful moment together.

"I heard something a while ago on my way up here." Harry gently said, not quite cracking the sentimentality. Andrea shook her head. "You'll always hear something within these walls." She glanced up at him, who was still staring out. His cheeks were deeply flushed with the sting of the frosty air. His hair would be terribly disheveled after this. She mused lightly. His lips were pink and wind-bitten and she had the opportunity to see his tongue shot out and lick them wet. I might miss that. She thought with slight embarrassment.

"You're going out with Malfoy, aren't you?" Harry asked, turning to look at her. Andrea was taken aback at the intensity of his emerald orbs. But it was the sadness lingering behind them that had her chest constricting. "Yeah," she sighed, looking away. "I am." He fell into a contemplating silence beside her.

With tension seeping in through her, Andrea looked back at him. And she was surprised to see a faint smile ghosting his lips. Harry sensed her gaze and met her startled eyes. "I'm happy for you." He whispered. "Harry – " She was cut off with a gentle shake of his head. "I am, Ann. I'm happy for you."

Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I may not know Malfoy much and truly knows that he's an insufferable git. I may not know how he loves and cares for someone. I may not know how he can make you happy. But I believe he an and he will throughout your time with him. For what I can see, he's loyal and faithful, despite the rumored affairs. I'm happy for you. Truly I am." He pulled her close and enveloped her in his arms.

"I just hope that you don't plan on being mellow with him. Because I would truly like to see how he handles you and you take him on." That had Andrea laughing. She laughed hard and long until tears flowed down her cheeks. Her laughs turned into sobs as salty drops of water fell from her eyes.

With a hiccup and a watery "oh, crap…", Andrea let out the building guilt inside her. Harry, having used to girly tears, wrapped his arms around her and calmed her with rubs on her back. "Shh… It's alright, Ann. It's okay." He murmured soothingly. She shook her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry…" She muttered, her voice breaking. He touched her mane and caressed it lovingly. "Don't be. We had our moment together. We got to know each other intimately. I had the opportunity to have you. I'm happy with it. But we both know we weren't going to last." "I know."

Andrea pulled back, tugging a handkerchief from her back pocket. She swiped it under her nose gracelessly. "I'm just… sorry." She whispered, tucking it away. "Hey." Harry cupped her face and wiped her tears with cloth-covered thumbs. Their eyes met and he smiled. "I got to have you. I'm already happy."

Harry leaned and kissed her forehead. "Stop crying, alright? Ron and Hermione might wonder what I did to you." That earned a chortle from Andrea. "Alright, alright." She wiped the last and the streaks of her tears. "Gods, that's so embarrassing." She murmured. He chuckled. "No. You're entitled to it."

When she finally shoved her hands back in her pockets, Harry held her by her shoulders. "I love you, Ann. You're one of my most treasured friends. And I'm glad you're the one who I've shared a special, intimate moment with." Andrea smiled gently, placing a hand on his. "Me, too, Harry. I wouldn't choose another."

With curt nods, they left the icy tower, heading for the Great Hall and moving on with their lives.

- - - - -

Reviews? Go easy on me. :)


End file.
